


Walk of Shame

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Luhan, chanyeol and baekhyun and jongdae have like a presence but they're not really characters, lots of fluff, mentions of kyungsoo, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Jongin and Sehun meet one another in their own walk of shame.





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This was a shorter sekai, but I think it's cute. Hopefully I'll think of a prompt that I can give more length to.

Jongin rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes slowly to meet with the hotel room ceiling. It didn’t take long for his head to start pounding, his head was vibrating in its raging headache as his stomach now started to curl in nausea. His mouth felt incredibly dry, his eyelids felt heavy. He turned his head to see the sleeping shorter male next to him and internally he scoffed.

The guy whose name by some shot of luck remembered, Kyungsoo, was not the greatest in bed. Jongin took forever to cum and usually he didn’t take too long to cum if the guy knew what he was doing. He regretted it having sex with the guy, he didn’t even want to say good morning so when he crawled out of bed, he made it careful and slow. He lugged his clothes into the bathroom, belt buckle held within his fingers to avoid it clinking so he wouldn’t wake the other. He looked in the mirror and this time let out a quiet sigh at his completely disheveled appearance.

His golden tan skin was all that looked good. His lips looked dry, small bags beneath his eyes, hair looked tugged at and tousled. He put on the black button down shirt, buttoning it all the way up this time unlike last night where his chest was exposed some. Tight skinny jeans and belt firmly around his waist. Jongin took out the chapstick in his pocket and moistened his lips, his throat felt like a desert but he decided to get water in the hotel lobby before he left, not wanting to risk encountering Kyungsoo.

Jongin walked out the hotel room after gathering his phone and wallet, carefully shutting the door with shoes held between his two fingers. His sock covered feet padded over to the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby. He stepped in, the nausea becoming more overwhelming along with the dreadful headache, his eyes were closed until the elevator bell dinged. His brown eyes opened again to focus and saw it stopped on floor two. He stood up straight, clearing his throat as the doors opened to reveal another disheveled man.

Broad shoulders, milky complexion, thick messy black hair, thin pink lips, bags underneath the narrow brown eyes, sweater hung off his one shoulder and shoes barely tied onto his feet. Jongin felt better as he flashed the other a weary shy smile, the man returned it and stood next to Jongin. They walked out into the lobby, both making their way over to the drink station at the breakfast bar.

Jongin allowed the other to reach for a cup first, watching as he opted for coffee until Jongin himself got a cup of the iced water in the pitcher next to the orange juice. His nausea went away with every sip of water that went down his throat and soon he went to sit down at a table, sliding on his shoes and tied them until he saw the chair in front of him being pulled out.

The same man was now tying his shoes, and Jongin really looked at him now. He was undoubtedly attractive even if he looked as messy as Jongin did. Jongin smiled, sitting up to finish the cup of water. “Walk of shame too?” The man giggled, nodding as he sat up to take his coffee in his hand. “Yes, and as much as I would love to continue this conversation in here, I’m trying to escape before he wakes up.” He, he wakes up, a good sign. Jongin decided to giggle now, nodding “feeling is mutual. I don’t want him and I to have an awkward confrontation.” The man seemed to now let a sly smile slip on his lips as they both walked out.

 

The morning air was humid, dew coating the leaves on the trees and blades of neatly trimmed grass. Luckily the temperature wasn’t hot even though it was in the middle of June, and for that  Jongin was thankful. Jongin got a ride to the club and Kyungsoo paid for the cab here, so he had a bit to walk, and he hoped the man could walk with him. He wanted the company, plus it helped that the stranger was extremely attractive. “Where are you walking to?” The stranger asked, still walking beside him out the hotel area and down the sidewalk of the downtown streets. “Oh, um, Saeng Lofts on 7th and 9th.”

Jongin spoke, watching the other smile with a faint chuckle. “I live on 8th and 9th, so I can actually walk with you up until you part.” Jongin smiled now, clearing his throat. “Well, if you’re going to be walking with me, I think I should know your name.” The other smiled, putting a slight skip into his step as he looked down at the ground “Sehun.” Sehun, the name in the other’s voice rang through his mind with a fond afterthought. “I’m Jongin, tell me what made your one night stand so bad so I feel better about mine.” They both laughed at that, looking at each other.

“His name was Luhan, and I didn’t know he liked to bottom, and well  I like to bottom. So, it was like awkward for two bottoms trying to make it work and overall it was horrible. What about you?” Jongin couldn’t help but smile, running his fingers through his tangled hair. “I’m a versatile, so last night I bottomed for this guy Kyungsoo and it was like I was having sex with an inexperienced teenager. I think he ruined bottoming for me forever.” Sehun giggled, nudging his elbow into Jongin’s side. “Well, seems like neither of us got the button pressed.” Jongin nodded, shyly smiling at Sehun was just staring at him with a fond warm expression. “I could have lived without something so… bad.”

They both laughed for a few more moments until it fell into a moment of comfortable silence. “How old are you?” Sehun asked quietly, they both turned down the street edging towards more the center of downtown while Jongin answered. “23, you?” Sehun hummed out faintly with a smile. “23, I’m born in April.” Jongin grinned, quite pleased with himself. “January, I’m older.” Sehun’s jaw dropped before his bottom lip flicked up into a pout.

“By three months.” Jongin hummed faintly, looking over at Sehun, mentally cooing at how sweet he looked with the pout. “Oh don’t get pouty, even if you look cute, you’re right it’s only three months.” Sehun smiled up at Jongin, comfortingly. “You think I’m cute?” Jongin’s face flushed with heat, biting down on his bottom lip as he looked around, clearing his throat. “Yeah, I think you’re cute.” His voice was lower, softer, looking at the signs to try to make sure they were going the right way. “Don’t be so shy, I think you’re cute too.”

 

Jongin felt incredibly shy now, his face was hot in contrast to the cool humid air surrounding them as he now looked over to Sehun who had a pink color washed over his skin. “Thank you. What do you do?” Jongin was hoping to shift the subject so he could stop himself from blushing, something he didn’t do much of but the younger (by three months) brought it out of him. Sehun ran his fingers through his hair, making Jongin smile fondly as he detangled a few strands.

“Right, I’m actually an assistant in a law firm. You?” Jongin shrugged a little bit, he had always been confident in his career but next to someone who worked for a law firm, he felt slightly uneasy. “Dance teacher.” Sehun’s expression lit up, teeth taking his bottom lip in through the insanely wide smile. “Dance teacher?” Jongin nodded, turning them down another street to edge them near 9th street, making it easier for Sehun to walk. Sehun got the hint and started walking, nearing closer towards 9th. “Yeah, I teach at the arts university. My students have wonderful talent.” Sehun lips formed an ‘o’ “you’re 23, and a professor? That’s really impressive.” Jongin smiled shyly, clearing his throat and turned onto 9th, walking up towards 7th now. “Oh shush you’ll end up making me blush again.”

Sehun chuckled with a careless shrug “so? I think it’s pretty when you blush, you’re just um, pretty.” Jongin’s cheeks now flushed with a raging heat that spread to the tips of his ears and down the back of his neck. “You’re pretty too, Sehun.” He spoke out smoothly, despite the fact that he had been incredibly flustered. They past 2nd and 9th, Jongin felt quite a dread in his body at the situation for him to say bye to Sehun.

He was attracted to the other and despite his usual anti-social behavior, he found it relatively easy for him to talk to Sehun. It wasn’t hard, and for that he seemed to be very stupidly grateful, but now sad that he would have to say bye to him. “How’re you feeling?” Sehun asked, the question was worded in a gentle concerning tone. “Much better, how about you?” Jongin looked over at the other whose cheeks were splattered in a soft pastel pink color along with the tip of his nose. “Really good.”

The rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence exchanging small smiles until they reached 7th and 9th. They stopped at the corner of the sidewalk, Jongin catching sight of his loft building and he turned to Sehun. His eyes scanned the surroundings until he saw the diner he frequents at, and a wide smile rested on his lips. “Sehun, I know we met in what most people would call unusual circumstances, but I think you’re really cute. So, are you free in about an hour?”

Sehun grinned, nodding with the glint of happiness flecking in his eyes. “Yeah, I am.” Jongin pointed behind Sehun, waiting for Sehun to catch the diner “meet me there in an hour. I wanna freshen up and actually look presentable.” Sehun nodded, eagerly in fact and pressed a kiss to Jongin’s cheek before running off. Jongin’s hand brushed over his cheek, a smile contently rested on his face.

 

Jongin stood under the shower, brushing off the stench sex with coconut shampoo and conditioner along with a coconut scented body wash. He stepped out of the shower, beads of water trickling down his toned sun-kissed chest, down his stomach and hitting the fabric of the towel that was loosely tied around his hips. Jongin dragged his fingers through the wet hair, pushing it away from his eyes as his lips remained parted, water dripping past his plush full lips as he wandered through his bedroom pulling out some clean boxers, jeans, and a loose fit muscle tank top. He went back into the bathroom, clothes folded over his dry arm and set it on the counter, flashing himself a happy excited smile.

He got dry and dressed, taking a blow dryer through his hair before brushing his teeth. He left a little early to be able to make it to the diner, just to choose the exact perfect booth next to the window. He walked into the diner, he always thought it was a cute name. ‘Fox in the Hen House’,  it was famous for its eggs he’s noticed. He picked out a specific booth and now sat, scrolling through his phone and finally reading Jongdae’s texts and Baekhyun’s in their group chat.

He answered back his two incredibly loud best friends that seemed to be somewhat worried. He told them about how much of a flop Kyungsoo was but that he was expecting a date, and explained the situation to the group chat they were all in. Baekhyun encouraged him in the smug way Baekhyun would and Jongdae found the situation humourous, which in a way it was incredibly humorous. He heard the bell ring to see Sehun walking in.

He looked like an incredibly different person but not in a bad way, if Jongin thought the man was attractive before, he was beautiful for sure now. Jongin muted his phone and waved over to Sehun who walked over. He drank in the sight of Sehun in the tight black ripped skinny jeans, tight fit deep v grey shirt, styled hair where as Jongin styled his in the messy left part. “You look really really good, Jongin.” Jongin felt a flush to his cheeks, humming out in content. “So do you, you look great.” The latter blushed, and Jongin felt a small pit of butterflies swarm in his stomach.

Jongin ordered pancakes, he always preferred the pancakes here instead of eggs. He wasn’t a fan of omelettes, scrambled eggs, sunnyside up eggs, fried eggs, any eggs of that matter which Sehun thought was insane. Sehun opted for the everything omelette with country potatoes, both deciding on an orange juice and side cup of water. Jongin swirled the pancakes through the pool of syrup as he listened to Sehun babble on about his best friend Chanyeol and his vacation they took.

From what Jongin understood, Chanyeol was a klutz with zero elegance, loud, boisterous, and funny. Jongin caught himself laughing many times throughout the conversation and even though he hated how he laughed, he found that Sehun seemed to only smiled wider when he laughed which made him want to laugh more. Jongin finished before Sehun, who spent so much time entertaining Jongin that he barely ate, so now Jongin took his turn on sharing his countless adventures with Baekhyun and Jongdae.

They were insufferable sometimes, but they provided Jongin with great stories and he may have valued their friendship and loyalty and them in general. Sehun now laughed, and the laugh itself was a bubble of happiness that Jongin inhaled with ease. Jongin would pay big money if he got to hear that laugh everyday, and that warmth stayed with him as he paid and exchanged phone numbers with Sehun, both exchanging a promise to text one another along with the numbers.

* * *

 

Jongin held Sehun’s hand tightly, their fingers were interlaced with one another as they sat on the couch in Sehun’s apartment. The couple were watching Baekhyun and Chanyeol recount their experience driving to Jongdae’s recital, dramatics were definitely not spared. Jongin didn’t expect any different, it was Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Baekhyun was one for theatrics and Chanyeol loved telling a great story, together they both made a pair who lived for being over dramatic and incredible with over exaggerating, but came out with the best stories that no one could ever top or retell right if they tried.

Jongin couldn’t complain, his life with his boyfriend of six months was perfect, even if their friends decided to be extra dramatic, he could only sit with a smile at the fact that Sehun was directly next to him, holding his hand tight. He focused on the way that Sehun always let his thumb glide over the smooth skin of Jongin’s knuckles, or the way that Sehun’s grip would tighten as he laughed and then proceed to loosen when he was calming down. Jongin also liked the way that he could see his boyfriend stare over at him, and when Jongin turned to make eye contact they would just smile, and give one another a chaste kiss that lingered a few seconds too long for anyone else sitting in the room, noses nudging over one another.

Jongin hadn’t had to worry about having another shitty one night stand, fucking Sehun was other worldly. Sehun was so pliant to everything Jongin did, needy, dirty, bratty, and it gave Jongin’s ego the right brush up when he got Sehun to render down to a mess of nothing than whines. It happened every time, but he always liked to build Sehun up to his full bratty stage before proving he could tear that exterior apart and reduce him down to the needy looks of want and desire. Jongin didn’t think about a shitty one night stand, he had a beautiful boyfriend who was everything Jongin could ever want, even outside the bedroom.

Sehun was quite held off and shy in front everyone else unless he knew them, but even around his friends he was a sarcastic hard ass who constantly teased and picked jokes. Around Jongin though, he did that but maintained the kind demeanor. He was caring, routinely checking in on Jongin throughout the day. Sehun cooked and he taught Jongin how to cook by standing behind Jongin and holding the latter’s hands in his own to guide him smoothly.

Sometimes Jongin played dumb just for a little extra guided attention, Sehun knew it was him playing dumb, but he wasn’t going to deny his boyfriend of what he wanted. Sehun liked it too, guiding Jongin and standing that so close, scattering kisses along the back of his neck, down his neck, behind his ear, along his jawline, as he instructed. He was dorky like Jongin, manhwa and anime was something they bonded over with ease along with Marvel comics and movies.

Jongin learned to live with the fact that he was dating someone who was team cap, it was a minor detail underneath all the brilliance that was Sehun. Jongin noticed Sehun was also easier to make laugh than Jongin, which was a quality he adored since one of his favorite things about Sehun was his laugh. He was loving, equally as loving as Jongin. They only fought once in their relationship, and it was over something stupid but they both made points to remind one another they weren’t leaving and that they had really strong feelings for one another.

When they made up, they held each other that night still scared out of their minds that one or the other was going to leave, which they had the furthest intention of doing. Sehun stroked Jongin’s hair, both staring at one another with a sad expression, Jongin remained silent until Sehun spoke out softly. “I won’t leave you, I didn’t want to leave you once. Did you?” Jongin quickly shook his head, moving his hands to rest on  Sehun’s thinner cheeks, brushing his thumbs over the higher cheekbones. “I didn’t think about it once, I won’t leave you.”

Jongin smiled to himself, pulling Sehun up from the couch and led him out the living room, ignoring the confused protests of their two friends. He led them into the bedroom, carefully holding Sehun’s face in his hands as he pressed his fuller lips to the thinner ones. One of his favorite things was how he kissed, Sehun’s lips always tasted like vanilla and the kisses were so passionate and loving, Jongin wouldn’t mind drowning in his lips.

Their lips moved against one another’s slowly and gentle, no rush needed and they pulled away a few moments later. Sehun’s lips were slicked now, a smile held beautifully on the lips that Jongin had grown so fond of. He could only smile, nudging his nose over his boyfriends. He didn’t know what falling in love felt like, but if the feeling of endless floating happiness and butterflies drenched in a fond loving feeling was it, he could say he was falling in love. The way Sehun stared back at him with the fond loving look on his face only confirmed it all the further.


End file.
